


Each Day I Spend In An Echoed Vision Of You

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Quadrophenia - All Media Types, The Who
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bickering, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Addiction, References to Homophobia, Schizophrenia, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete stands where Jimmy's left him and listens as the front door slams, cringing slightly at the harsh display of what their relationship has come to. Drugs, alcohol, and aggressive acts of self-hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Day I Spend In An Echoed Vision Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sunrise by The Who.
> 
> This idea came about when I was watching Quadrophenia again and brainstorming ideas for another Jimmy/Pete fic. This wouldn't leave my head so I decided to pursue it :)

He keeps his picture on his wall.

It's a black and white. It's the one that makes him look all shades of moody with his eyes squinted and his lips in a hard line, looking so young but trying so hard to look older. His pale face is shaped perfectly by his dark hair and his cheekbones make him look skinnier than he really is. It's by far his favorite and it's all he has left of his half remembered dream. His memories will fade over time and he'll forget all about the past year.

=====================

Pete doesn't like mornings and neither does Jimmy. They both hate the fact that they have to get up and be productive, especially when they really have to. Jimmy's always hated his job as well and has threatened on many occasions to quit it in a bout of youthful rebellion. Pete thinks that's why he loves Jimmy so much.

Jimmy has a short temper and his mood varies in intensity, making him fiery in all aspects. It's fun to play with and push Jimmy's buttons, especially when he's already in a sour mood. Jimmy looks so incredibly young and cute when he gets that frustrated little scowl on his face. It's only in those moments does Pete realize just how young Jimmy is.

He reminds Pete so much of himself when he was Jimmy's age. All that fire and attitude but none of that ambition or edge to give him a real course in life. Just so completely reckless and uncaring of where he's going, more interested in the here and now rather than the future. Jimmy is so young. Not a boy but not quite a man.

Pete feels older than he really is. He's slow and sluggish in the mornings when he wakes up with a skinny mod wrapped half way around his body, squirming and burrowing himself further into Pete's warmth. And when he sits up to stretch out his sleep-cramped body he dryly remarks about how he belongs in a nursing home.

This prompts Jimmy to sit up and wrap his arms around Pete's body so that he is pressed up against the older man's back with his chin resting on a shoulder. Jimmy assures him that he's not that old and if he was he'd take care of Pete. But still, Pete's got an image problem and the only way to get Pete to think otherwise is to postively reinforce his ego.

"End all that bleedin' heart shite! You ain't ol' and you 'ave more energy than any snot faced little twat I've ever seen."

Jimmy doesn't exactly have a way with words and he swears a lot, but he gets his point across with bluntness. Pete has to smile at this.

"I never mean it literally," Pete says softly, leaning back as he arches into Jimmy's embrace.

"Like that line in that silly song of yours?" Jimmy mocks jokingly, tightening his arms around Pete and nestling further into his warm body. "Who wants to die 'fore they get ol' anyway?"

"Oi! Stop mockin' me songs!" Pete complains, breaking away from Jimmy's embrace, feeling only a little despondent at Jimmy having a poke at his pride.

"And wot if I don't?" Jimmy challenges almost seductively as Pete turns towards him, grin spreading across his sharp face. "Wot you gonna do 'bout it, then, ay?"

"I'll wrassle ya," Pete warns. It's an empty threat that falls short. By this time both of them have moved closer and closer to each other to the point where they're forehead to forehead and can practically taste each other's lips. Their breaths mingle together in the space between.

"You're nothin' but chat'er. You ain't gonna do anythin' but sit there," Jimmy purrs seductively. Jimmy leans back, biting his bottom lip seductively as Pete watches comptivated.

Fuck, Pete thinks.

They waste no time in tangling themselves in the sheets and each other's bodies. Pete loves it when Jimmy is like this. Jimmy is feisty and sharper, quick-tongued with witty comebacks and defiance. Jimmy pretends to struggle and fight against the deceivingly strong hands wrapped around his wrists. Jimmy likes to play things up a bit and pretend to be defiant all for Pete's sake. Pete would be lying if he said it didn't give him an ego boost inside his pants.

They fight and play, kissing and nipping at each other's lips playfully as they roll about on the bed. It isn't violent so much as fiery. They're like two puppies playing together except that they are human males with basic animalistic needs that can't go unnoticed no more than a zebra can change the color of it's stripes.

The sex is firm but it lasts awhile. It's an aspect of their relationship in which they thrive on. It's not solely about sex, they really do love each other, but there's just something in the way Pete gets between Jimmy's pale slender thighs and pins him to the bed, sucking bruising kisses into his collarbone, thrusting and groaning... It comes no where near to anything either Jimmy or Pete has ever felt.

They both know exactly what the other needs.

Pete's the one that usually cooks breakfast since Jimmy burns everything he puts in a pan. Only thing Jimmy can prepare is tea but that's second nature. It's mandatory for every english person, child and seniors alike, to be able to make at least tea, otherwise nobody would have anything to do with them. If you couldn't host a guest with lunch then you'd be up before a judge.

Jimmy doesn't really mind though. Less work for him. But sometimes he feels like Pete puts all the effort into the relationship and Jimmy just feels... there. There are moments when Jimmy feels more like an object rather than a human being, not only with Pete but at his job as well. It's not that he's kept in the dark about things or held back intentionally but, rather, doesn't put himself out there enough to have much say.

There's just something about Pete that makes Jimmy uneasy to be more assertive and passionate in his opinions. It could be the age difference, it could be Jimmy's lack of wisdom, but most of the time Jimmy believes it has something to do with Pete's "problem". If Jimmy started to poke and prod too closely at their relationship, he's afraid it won't end well. He's seen it happen before.

Jimmy tries not to complain and whine but, being a teenager, it's sort've his job. This often includes contradicting Pete. Neither one of them is fond of conflict and when they do argue it can be quite heated and intense. This, again, adds more strain on Pete's "problem". Jimmy knows he shouldn't poke the bear but sometimes the fiery clash of disagreement grabs him by the neck and throws him into the lion's den.

Pete drinks.

It's not one of Pete's best vices, or healthy ones (if there are any), but he's never really been able to shake it. He's toned it down quite a bit but Jimmy doesn't really know the difference. Pete started easing up on binge drinking when they first started seeing each other regularly. Pete never had much motivation to make an effort to stop until he met Jimmy. Over time Jimmy became he reason to better himself in all aspects, not just his addictions.

Pete admits that he sometimes goes a little overboard after a particularly heated argument, but Jimmy never seems to protest or bring this up even though Pete knows he notices. Pete vaguely realizes now that Jimmy keeps his comments of Pete's drinking to himself so as not to induce his habit further. If judgment should arise between them, it might drive Pete right back into that familiar numb slump.

But every couple is going to have their disagreements whether they can control it or not. You can't please someone constantly. There needs to be conflict. The important thing isn't what you argue about but how you argue your point across and there always needs to be the admission of defeat from one or both sides. Sometimes you have to admit you're wrong even when you truly believe you're right. It's not to show weakness or superiority, but to show that you care enough to admit defeat just to stop fighting.

But Pete's not very good at knowing when he's lost an argument and often refuses to back down, so Jimmy's usually the one to cave first. Partly because he hates fighting with Pete and partly due to exhaustion. After each fight there's a period of silent treatment and they see less and less of each other until about a week after the fact when they just seem to forget it ever happened at all.

Pete would apologize by making dinner or letting Jimmy listen in on his songwriting process and later that night they would make love like the world was ending tomorrow. Sometimes is was gentle and slow. Pete would take his time with Jimmy, drawing out each aspect to make this moment last for as long as both men could stand. And then there were times when Pete would really go to town with Jimmy. On these particular occasions, Pete would fuck Jimmy into the mattress as hard as he could. It was sometimes due to the fact that Pete was drunk and needed to let out his last bit of aggression.

It's not what you might think though. Pete never forced Jimmy to do anything he didn't want to and he was never violent towards Jimmy. He was a little rough, sure, but it wasn't anything Jimmy couldn't handle. The line was never blurred in the slightest. Pete wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Jimmy. To put it simply, it was never not consensual between them.

But that's beside the point...

Pete can be stubborn. Pete can be romantic. Pete can be many things. Jimmy has come to realize this over the time they've been together. Pete is the jealous type and he takes things rather seriously, especially when Jimmy is involved. He often didn't take criticism well, whether it be about his songwriting or the fact that he was in a relationship with a teenager twelve years his senior. It didn't help that they were both men either. Some people didn't mind but most people looked down upon that sort've thing. Pete never really gave it much thought before. He likes who he likes and that's, that.

Pete is also possessive because what's his, is his. End of story. At first Jimmy found this aspect of Pete to be quite sweet and endearing but as things progressed Jimmy saw why Pete would have reason to be possessive. There were times when they'd go out and people would stare. They would openly check Jimmy out and when Pete caught onto this he started pulling Jimmy closer to him or grip his arm possessively to show everyone that Jimmy belonged to him. They'd back off but it didn't stop.

Jimmy was pulled closer and Pete's grip tightened more, letting his insecurities get the better of him to the point where lively nights out became quiet nights in. While he didn't particularly mind, Jimmy began to see his friends less and less but despite the sudden drastic decline in his social life, Jimmy didn't care. Jimmy hardly noticed. All that mattered now was Pete.

Pete had flaws. So did Jimmy.

Jimmy would often ask about it just to see what Pete would say.

"Why don't we go out anymore?" Jimmy would ask thoughtfully, out of the blue, over lunch.

By this time Pete would be deeply engrossed with his writing or a program on the telly, and at first he wouldn't realize Jimmy had said anything at all. He would stop what he was doing and cast a look over at Jimmy who would already be staring back at him hopefully, expectantly. Pete would set down his pen or click the telly off to give Jimmy his undivided attention. They'd lock gazes for a few seconds then Jimmy would look away, almost bashfully, feigning innocence.

"We used ta do things," Jimmy would continue, sounding a little put off like a child that had been denied a promise of ice cream. "'Every night is a new adventure'... You said that 'member?"

Jimmy would look at him with disappointment, bottom lip pushed out in a pout in hopes of spiking a little guilt in Pete. Maybe it was a little too accusing on Jimmy's part but a hint of a challenge almost always got Pete's attention. Pete sighs. It's a sigh that has been used on many occasions and by now it sounds more forced than necessary, like Jimmy has asked this question a thousand times.

"You know why then, don't cha?" Pete answers back defensively, cheeks burning. He watches Jimmy lick his lips and purse them together. Pete can see Jimmy's blood begin to boil under his cool and controlled exterior.

"Remind me again," Jimmy retorts a tad more firmly, feeling like this normal conversation could turn into a fight at any moment, because with Pete you never know.

"I can't stand them little wankers poppin' pills and gettin' up ta god knows what 'round you. I don't want 'em influencin' you, do I?"

It's a well worded lie that sounds too smooth, judging by the way it seemed to roll off Pete's tongue. Jimmy muses for a moment that it's been rehearsed over and over in Pete's head, like he's been waiting for Jimmy to ask him that particular question. Who knows? Maybe Pete has.

"You're startin' ta sound like a real geezer, ain't ya?" Jimmy huffs out, smirking as he pushes his chair back and walks over to where Pete's sitting, pointing an accusing finger at Pete. "'Sides... That's a load of bollocks what you just told me. You don't care 'bout all that shite. This is 'bout me, innit?"

Jimmy doesn't know why he wants to fight with Pete but he's just so changeable. One minute he wants peace, next minute he wants war. He just can't explain why Pete affects his moods so much. This is the last thing either of them wants but Jimmy figures it was going to happen sooner or later. So why not now?

"Just 'cus some bird or geezer looks at me funny you assume I'm gonna just run off with 'em, ay? Think I'm gonna leave ya? Just like that?!" Jimmy practically yells, face twisting in disgust at the assumption. He's angry to see Pete thinking their relationship is one-sided or that Pete just has little faith in himself. "Gonna keep me locked up like you're me bloody father?!"

"Oi! Don't use that bloody tone with me young man!" Pete yelled back, standing up to face Jimmy equally. His chest was heaving and his heart was pounding. Christ... He did sound like he was Jimmy's father and not his lover.

"Or wot? You gonna ground me?" Jimmy was in Pete's face now, something he's never done before, and yelling like a spoiled child. But he had every right to be angry. He has the right to argue his part in this relationship. "Take away me phone privileges?"

Jimmy and Pete stare at each other with clenched jaws for the longest moment, listening to their strained breaths coming out in jagged pants. Then Jimmy turns away to brace his hands against the table top, making sure to push his lower half out towards Pete. Pete eyed him skeptically, wondering what exactly he was trying to do.

"Well go on then, daddy!" Jimmy mocked in a harsh breath. "If you're gonna treat me like a child then you might as well spank me on the arse like one!"

Pete stares dumbfoundedly down at Jimmy sticking his butt obscenely in the air, resisting the urge to actually reach out and give Jimmy a little swat. Not out of frustration but out of arousal. He knows he should be furious with what Jimmy's implying and doing but the truth is this is quite tempting.

Pete is ready to press close and turn this argument upside to pursue an aspect of their relationship they never realized was there before. But Pete doesn't do that. He knows when something is inappropriate and taking advantage of Jimmy would make the young man's wrath even worse. More importantly, Pete knows he is wrong. Pete realizes that he's beaten and that this attitude from Jimmy was caused by him. For once, Pete is willing to admit defeat.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Pete apologizes, hanging his head down in shame. There's a part of Pete that won't let it go though. "But I don't wanna share you with anyone."

And that was that. Pete walked away and they never spoke about it again.

Jimmy had finally gotten permission, can you believe it? PERMISSION to go out from Pete like he had any say in the matter. Jimmy felt like a child and Pete was like an over protective parent. It's safe to say their love life sort've took a turn for the worse after that. It wasn't that they weren't in the mood but, rather, the fact that their relationship turned into a somewhat strained father/son "thing".

Things would get heavy and at the last second Jimmy would change his mind. Sometimes he would make excuses but Pete knew better. Sex wasn't a big part of their relationship, per se, but releasing pent up tension was and they often released it through sex. Jimmy knew Pete needed it now more than ever but the truth was he just couldn't look at Pete in the same light as he did before.

Pete drank more and Jimmy took to taking pills. They were both trying to escape and neither man could find a way out. Jimmy's friends weren't good influences and he cursed Pete for being right about them. Pete stayed home whenever Jimmy went out so he could get sloshed in peace and drown in his sorrows. Neither one knew what was going on about the other.

It wasn't until Jimmy announced he was going to Brighton for the weekend did Pete even realize Jimmy was on something.

"Wot are you on?" Pete demands, watching Jimmy pack a bed roll.

He notices Jimmy reach under his bed and hears a plastic bag rustle. This prompts him to step closer to gaze over the young man's shoulder and he spies a tiny crumpled bag of blue pills Jimmy is trying to hide. Pete's seen the other mods taking them and he can only suspect they inspired Jimmy to use them as well.

"You're drunk again, aint ya?" Jimmy defends, trying to change the subject and trying to stuff the pills inside his bed roll.

"Oh, I'm smashed, ay? Wot the bloody 'ell are those then?!" Pete bites out angrily, clawing at and fumbling with Jimmy's hands, trying to snatch the pills away from the young mod.

"Oi, get off me jacket!" Jimmy protests, struggling to hide the pills away before Pete is able to get them. Jimmy breaks away and staggers back, big brown eyes wild and dilated. "You get back! Keep away from me!"

"Wot's gotten in ta ya, Jim?" Pete pleads, noticing that he's never called him Jim.

The alcohol in his system is making him far more emotional and he can feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. Jimmy looks like a wreck. His hair is mussed from the struggle and he's clutching precious anti-depressants to his scrawny, panting chest. Pete's never realized just what Jimmy has been up to lately with those little mod wankers.

"Have ya gone mad?!"

"I'm right as rain, Pete," Jimmy stutters out, clenching his jaw. "Right as rain."

"Wot have I done that's so terrible to drive ya ta this?" Pete questions, desperate for answers and clarity but receiving none. Jimmy continues to pack his essentials, keeping an eye on Pete as he does. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Brighton for the weekend with some lads I know," is all Jimmy tells him and Pete can hear all the negative things that could come of that.

"You're not goin' anywhere--" Pete begins to say, moving forward as Jimmy retreats back into himself a little, not cowering but protecting. Pete's shoulders slump, feeling like a failure for not being there when Jimmy needed him most.

"You get back! Or I'll do meself in right in front of ya!" Jimmy threatens wildly, holding a handful of his precious pills up to his mouth. That gets Pete to back away significantly even though his heart is telling him to lunge forward and stop Jimmy. "Now I'm goin' ta Brighton and you bet'er not try and follow me!"

Jimmy grabs his things and backs out of their room slowly, ever threatening and broken. Pete stands where Jimmy's left him and listens as the front door slams, cringing slightly at the harsh display of what their relationship has come to. Drugs, alcohol, and aggressive acts of self-hate.

Pete slumps to the ground, feeling weak and gasping for air as he openly weeps in anguish. How has it come to this? Pete idly thinks about drowning his sorrows a little more but resists the urge when he spies one of Jimmy's shirts lying discarded on the bed.

He reaches out to grab it with limp fingers and brings it to his face, burying his nose into the soft fabric. It smells like coffee and toast from yesterday's breakfast with a hint of sweat, maybe soap, and Pete's cologne. It smells like Jimmy. Pete clutches it closer to his chest and curls in on himself against the foot of their bed.

In the moments that follow after, Pete cries.

*************************

"So you made it to Brighton then, mate?" A friend of Jimmy's asks him as they dance in a sea of mods.

His face is familiar, he's the one that hooked him up with the pills, but Jimmy can't quite place a name with the face. Jimmy bobs his head and jumps to the music, letting himself go ever so slightly. He reaches in his jacket and pops one of his precious blue pills in his mouth.

"Ya! Almost couldn't make it!" Jimmy shouts over the music and people. Chris. That's his name, Jimmy remembers. "A mate of mine is sorta nutty. Won't let me leave the flat."

"Who's that then?" Chris asks.

"Pete. He owns the place so he thinks he owns me."

"You live with 'im?" Chris almost inquires skeptically, unbelieving of Jimmy's words.

"That's right. You met 'im last week, 'member?" Jimmy tells him, dancing and glancing around. "Tall bloke with blue eyes, brown 'air, and an alarmingly big ned."

Chris stops dancing, gyrating movements faltering into stillness as his gaze bores into Jimmy. Jimmy stops after he notices Chris' blank expression. Chris is staring at Jimmy like he's just murdered someone and smeared their blood all over his body. Jimmy grimaces at the look of disbelief on Chris' face and sighs heavily.

"Wot you lookin' at me like that for?" Jimmy demands, brows furrowed and lips turned down with insecurity.

"It's just..."

"Well?"

Chris looks to the ground searching for the right words and hoping to find them stamped on the dance floor. He looks back up at Jimmy and Chris figures that Jimmy is serious going by the scornful look about his sharp face. Chris doesn't know what to make odd these "statements".

"Last week we went 'round to your parent's place," Chris tells him honestly. "We were in your room listenin' ta Who records."

"Wot?" Jimmy practically laughs at Chris and the absurdity of what he's saying. "Wot you goin' on 'bout? I 'aven't lived with me parents for 'bout a year now."

"Are you right in the 'ead, Jim?" Chris asks and Jimmy takes this as a mock.

"Wot? You tryna say I'm crazy?!" Jimmy accuses, blood boiling at Chris' attempt at a tasteless joke. Jimmy grabs Chris by his suit jacket and shakes him roughly, not feeling sport enough for Chris' jokes. "You think I'm fuckin' nutty you cunt?!"

"Ay, Jimmy! Calm down!" Chris coos, eyes wide and hands up in surrender. Jimmy may be scrawny but he can be quite intimidating when he's feisty. "I wouldn't play ya like that, honest! We're mates!"

"How come you sayin' I stay at me parent's then, ay?" Jimmy interrogates, easing up a little.

"'Cus it's the god's honest truth, mate! I've never even heard of that Pete bloke," Chris answers truthfully.

Jimmy lets go of Chris' jacket and backs away as if Chris is the crazy one speaking another language. Jimmy shakes his head and stumbles across the dance floor through writhing young people. He needs to find his other "friends" and ask them about Pete. Each person he goes to says the same thing:

"I've never even heard of Pete."

**********************

When Jimmy gets home he is a wreck. He's drunk and on a handful of pills, uncaring if he ODs while trudging on up to his and Pete's bedroom. It's dark and each step he takes is into uncharted territory. When Jimmy reaches the top of the stairs he notices the light coming through the bottom of the door and he stumbles over to it like a moth to a flame.

He grips the doorknob tightly with his hand, turning it white knuckled and tense. Jimmy is prepared for the argument he knows Pete is fixing to dish out on him and he tries to straighten up a little before he enters. When he initially enters the light is so bright and his vision is too hazy and blurred from the mix of alcohol and barbiturates.

Jimmy raises a hand up towards the light to block it out of his field of vision, shielding his face as he walks into the room. When his eyes adjust a bit he looks around, disillusioned at the sight before him. What he had expected to find wasn't there and neither was his room.

Jimmy stares blankly and wide eyed, feeling as if he's been transferred back into an episode of the Twilight Zone. It isn't his and Pete's room but, rather, his room at his parent's place. At first Jimmy thinks he's accidentally come home to his parent's in a drunken stupor, but that can't be.

When Jimmy left home to be with Pete he had taken everything. All his things and pictures off the walls, but here he was standing in a replica of his room the way it had been before he left. His bedsheets were messy and there were clothes strewn across the floor in a similar fashion Jimmy kept his room a year before.

Jimmy is home, but it can't be his home. He lives with Pete, not his parents. There is a hand that descends and rests upon his shoulder, but Jimmy doesn't jump. He knows who it is. Familiar warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him in tightly against a familiar skinny chest. Jimmy shuts his eyes and swallows past the dryness of his throat, begging for this to be some sick elaborate prank.

"Why is this happenin'?" Jimmy asks with a choked up sob, leaning back against the warm and welcoming embrace.

"You're sick, Jimmy," a voice murmurs softly to him. Lips kiss an earlobe. Barely biting, barely there. "You need help."

"I just needed someone!" Jimmy cries, sobbing more harshly now as he comes down from the alcohol and pills. "I'm alright! I swear I am! I'm right in the 'ead."

Jimmy doesn't want to let go. Doesn't want this feeling of someone holding him close to go, but he knows this couldn't have possibly lasted forever. Still, Jimmy pleads with what little fight he has left in him whether it's futile or not. Jimmy can't help but fight for his perfectly constructed illusion of Pete Townshend.

"You've been dreamin'," Pete whispers, pressing his lips just behind one of Jimmy's ears. "You need to wake up, Jimmy."

Pete begins to walk Jimmy over to his bed and lays him down, pulling the covers up around Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy can feel Pete and he can hear Pete, but he can't see him. The covers just seem to float around him and the faint murmur of lips upon his feel like a tickle. Jimmy reaches out blindly, grabbing ahold of a thin wrist that isn't really there.

"Wait! Please! Just stay..." Jimmy begs one last time, grabbing onto a slim shred of hope. "Just for tonight."

There is a silence that weighs heavy in the atmosphere between Jimmy and the self-manifested apparition of Pete, then the covers are pulled back and the bed dips with an imagined force. Jimmy feels the tickle of arms wrap around him and he falls asleep to Pete kissing his forehead.

The next morning Jimmy wakes up to find himself all alone and the last murmur of Pete Townshend gone. He accepts the fact that it's all been a dream and that Pete was never really there. But there's one thing Jimmy will never let go of.

It's a black and white. It's the one that makes him look all shades of moody with his eyes squinted and his lips in a hard line, looking so young but trying so hard to look older. His pale face is shaped perfectly by his dark hair and his cheekbones make him look skinnier than he really is. It's by far his favorite and it's all he has left of his half remembered dream.

He keeps Pete's picture on his wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this ended a little abruptly or uncertainly. Hopefully it was understood and sorry for any confusion! I just wanted to finish this quickly -_-


End file.
